


I'll Take You For A Ride

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: NSFW, Other, Smut, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written for my Overwatch imagines blog. Reader is having a great night with Moira. Sin, it's sin.





	I'll Take You For A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        The scorching look of dizzying pleasure on Moira’s face was driving you wild. You had done little more than press a single finger into her welcoming heat and drag your tongue sinfully across her sensitive bud. Her essence a sweet treat for you alone. You nipped hungrily at her inner thighs feeling her body jerk slightly, your finger still curling deliciously in her heat, but she had other plans. You could feel her hands dig into your hair and push your face back into the place she demanded you be. Smirking you complied. You raked your tongue through her folds listening to the sharp sweet moans that escaped her lips. You craved to be buried to the hilt inside of her, but this was her domain and you were more than willing to comply with her every command. Pleased with her response you slid a second finger into her awaiting body, pleasing her and preparing her for what was to come.

        She was getting close, you could feel her tightening around your fingers, her heat pleasantly soaking wet. You knew she wouldn’t let this be how she let herself tip over the edge. No, she craved to have you deep within her when she fell into the abyss and you were damn set on letting her have it. Moira yanked on your hair, pulling your face from your spot between her thighs. She looked into your eyes, hers clouded with an intense lust.

        “I’m going to ride you until I can’t stand.” Her voice was husky and absolutely dripping with desire. Her hold on your hair released as you crawled up the bed beside her. You laid back and watched her straddle you. Her eyes were hungry as she gripped your rock-hard cock in her hand and rubbed the tip against herself. A smirk was plastered on her face as she continued to tease you. The feeling of her heat against you was enough to drive you crazy. You wanted to thrust up into her hand and slip yourself within her eager entrance but kept yourself still in her grasp knowing she’d punish you if you dared move. The thought made a smile drift hazily across your face. “You’re so well behaved tonight.”

        The smirk never faltered as she began sinking down onto your cock. You watched as her body swallowed each inch greedily. Her tight heat surrounding you. A low moan escaping your throat.

        “I’m going to fuck you now.” Moira growled into your ear nipping at your earlobe. You gazed drunkenly at her as she lifted off your cock slowly, every inch that had been nestled deep inside of her slipping back out of her. She slowly sank back onto you with a loud moan clearly pleased at how you filled her, stretching her in all the right ways.

        Her pace grew in speed, the sound of you pounding deep inside of her filled every hollow of your shared bedroom. She’d given up on trying to keep you from thrusting up into her ever-tightening heat. She was consumed by the need to have your cock slammed into her. Your hands gripped her hips tightly as you ground yourself deeper into her with every thrust. You were in ecstasy, nothing compared to watching her fall apart above you as she gasped and begged you to fuck her harder. She was ready to come apart at the seams any second. You picked up speed as you felt her body clamp down on you as she fell over the edge, your name on her lips.

        Your hips smashed into hers as your thrusts became erratic. Your orgasm was close, her fluttering heat almost bringing you nirvana. You slammed into her a few more times before you were gripped by searing pleasure. You buried your cock as deeply as you could manage into her, your thick seed spilling into her. You pulled Moira’s still quivering form into your arms, her head resting against your chest.

        “Think you can walk?” You asked a smirk slithering onto your face.

        “I wonder.”


End file.
